


麦田

by harshmoon



Category: 1789:Les Amants de la Bastille
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshmoon/pseuds/harshmoon
Summary: 这要从人生转折和一片麦田说起。





	麦田

——  
这要从人生转折和一片麦田说起。  
人生转折，是个不得了的大词，“转折”一般总让人想到某种生硬的线条弯曲，本要出门却绕回来了是个转折，马车偏离路线是转折，但实际上对某些人来说，这个概念经常趋于平面化——一汪平静的湖水，突然有人使劲往里砸了一堆石子，吓得湖边栖息的野雁振翅而飞，或者更干脆点，倒了一船活蹦乱跳的活鱼苗。  
要是问罗南·马聚里耶他的人生转折发生在什么时候，这个小伙子大概会告诉你是一个黄昏，初夏温热的风裹挟湿润泥土的气息吹过大地，如果再具体到地点，他会说那是一片麦田，然后缄口不言。  
你如果站在随便哪个凸起的小土丘上眺望，就可以把这片小麦田尽收眼底，白日放肆刺眼的太阳偃旗息鼓正朝地平线下坠落，剩点半死不活的光辉几乎不能穿透云霞，勉强照在年轻人软软的发丝上，把棕黑的发尾渡上一层金边。  
罗南没有注意天边的云是什么颜色，他蹲着，正仔细查看手里刚揪下来的一株杂草。虽然鼻尖上有点无伤大雅的泥，但没人能否认他有一张英俊而透着坚毅的面容，紧抿的双唇似乎一张开就要吐出鼓舞人心的话语，但温柔的眼睛却有着优柔寡断的特质，此等矛盾并没有损伤所谓气质，反而给他的人格魅力添上了一层浪漫的色彩。  
咔嚓。  
罗南被这声脆响吓得手一抖，橙红的花药窸窸窣窣抖落在光裸的脚背上，他回头，正好与黑发的男人四目相接，刚才那个声音的始作俑者是根小小的纤细树枝，现在可怜巴巴在男人的鞋底断成了两截。  
“你好。”拉扎尔说。

不不不，他那时候还不知道这个名字，这得是之后的事，他现在只能用几个干巴巴的印象来描述面前的人：一看就非富即贵的穿着，黑发，轮廓温柔却气质凌厉的棕眼，英俊甚至可以说端丽柔和，但大概是平时习惯了皱眉或板着脸，眉间有两道似乎抚不平的沟壑，他并非故意看这么仔细，只是夕阳是苛刻的画家，在这个角度恰好将每个细节都细细勾勒，叫人不得不注意。这个人有一种…威压，只是平静地站着就让罗南感到几分瑟缩，甚至开始回想自己今天有没有干什么错事——太傻了。  
“呃…”他无力地张了张嘴，打心眼希望自己看上去不要像个傻子。  
“这是什么草？”男人低下身看他手里的东西，显然没在乎自己的友善问好有没有得到回应，这时罗南才注意到他的长头发，乌黑柔顺的一把被蓝色发带挽在脑后，此刻随着主人的动作优雅地打着卷儿垂到自己的脸颊边，一扫一扫让人心痒痒。  
“你说这个？”罗南摇了摇手里的草，后者有气无力地晃悠两下，惨兮兮的，“这是…看麦娘，”他咽了咽口水，搞不明白为何耳朵一阵发烫，是纤软的发丝还是男人温热的呼吸搞的鬼，“小麦田里的杂草，我就是看看……”  
他闭嘴了，因为发现对方根本没在听自己说什么，拜托，真的会有这种人，屈尊降贵跑到他的麦田边就为了问一株死透了的杂草叫什么名字？也许有吧，但绝对不在今天。男人正用明亮的眼睛盯着他看，几乎可以说带有一点戏谑，就是猫儿看从窝里摔下来的小鸟的那种眼神，他承认自己的脸色现在绝对比身后的夕阳好看。  
“叫我拉扎尔，罗南·马聚里耶，”拉扎尔的唇凑近他的耳朵，“你啊…”还恶作剧一般故意压低嗓音轻轻往他耳孔里吹气。  
“你就别装了。”说完他一本正经拍了拍年轻人的肩，转身离去，一甩一甩的马尾似乎出卖了他此刻雀跃的心情。  
剩下一个煮熟了的罗南，对着地上的看麦娘思考自己的人生到底是哪里出了问题。

好吧好吧，罗南必须承认这不是他第一次看见拉扎尔，虽然在此之前，他只是——怎么说呢？偷窥听上去不是个好词，偶遇又过于矫情，他只是某天从麦田里直起身来擦擦额头上的汗，然后就那么巧，就像书里安排好的情节：他抬头，看见背影，然后开始一天天彻夜难眠。拉扎尔当时套着件米白的厚重外套，站在田埂上突兀得如同谁不小心在田园画上甩了块白颜料，他抱着臂看向远方好像在等什么人，站姿挺拔连最挑剔的人都找不出一点毛病，但不知为何散发着某种气急败坏的气息，可能是快热死了，罗南想，这个太阳总会晒得人心情不好。  
仿佛感受到背后注视的目光，男人突然回头看向他在的方向，那一瞬间，罗南恍然以为自己是只蠢兔子，把自己暴露给了盘旋在苍穹之上的鹰隼，但也只是刹那，这种感觉转瞬而逝，那人看上去只是随便扫几眼，谁会注意一个麦田里辛苦干活的小农民呢？但他还是心虚地半蹲下把自己藏了起来，试图说服自己心跳过速只是因为该死的天气。  
但他总是回想那一眼……他的视力极好，能远远看见嫩穗上麦蚜纤细震动的触角与腹侧的褐斑，自然也能看清不远处某个人的脸庞，薄唇，他想，亲上去可能会有些太冷淡了——都在想什么东西？  
他使劲拍了下自己的脸，努力把这些乱七八糟的胡思乱想倒出去。  
等到罗南终于小心翼翼把头探出来，那个身影已经消失不见，田园画又恢复了平日的普通祥和，刚才发生的大约只是个误闯他正常生活的梦境。  
如果说第一回只是碰巧，那第二回、第三回……每当罗南满心把握自己已经完全能把那个闯入者忘干净时，后者又会施施然出现在他面前，有时一个人，有时身边还有两个（罗南觉得他跟在另外两人身边的时候看上去像一只特别忠心耿耿的猎犬），麦田，树林，小溪，简直就是一场恶作剧，他的梦越来越真实和具体，在最后一次的梦中，猎犬先生——对不起，终于亲吻了他。  
完了，罗南自言自语，你正在陷入某种可怕的臆想里。  
但说到底这些都只是幻想，幻想嘛，隔得远远的，裱在画框里挂在高墙上，你可以欣赏，可以随便评论，但画里的东西绝对不会走下来。显然罗南遇到了一件人生大危机，他的画不仅走下来了，还走到他的面前进行了一番语言羞辱（是吗？），他目前还搞不明白这是福是祸，要怎么说呢，你之前一直以为只有自己在偷偷观察，结果没想到对方其实早就在看你，照目前来看还比你先行一步捅破那层窗户纸，总会一方面希望有个好结果，另一方面怕自己被打一顿。  
后一种可能被排除了，就在那个被称为人生转折的黄昏后的第二天晚上，罗南用行动证实了薄唇亲起来一点都不冷淡。

他记得月光垂坠而下，麦田被风拂过如同一片固体的金黄海浪，月光垂坠而下，坠落在他发顶像幼时母亲温柔的抚摸，被交错的麦叶肢解成无数碎片再坠落到身下的拉扎尔身上，他就浸泡在这泊月光中，压倒的麦秆就是支撑他们漂浮在月光湖上的草舟，一滴汗顺畅地从他鼻尖滑落到男人衣襟敞开的胸膛上。  
“你早就在注意我？”罗南问，他刚好不容易让自己的性器全数没入男人的身体，这让他们两人都发出了一声叹息，拉扎尔太紧了，但并非干涩，他觉得自己在顶开温柔的蚌肉，或者是某种温柔的秘密，“那天大中午，你转头看我…”  
“我还以为你忙着把自己藏起来，什么都没注意到呢，”拉扎尔眯着眼睛看他，就算是张开双腿雌伏于人下，他的眼中仍带着毫不掩饰的盛气凌人，“我有那么可怕吗？”  
不，一点都不，罗南知道自己所感受到的绝非恐惧，硬要说恐惧也是对自己心里悸动的担忧。他们在面对面的第三秒就直接摔进了麦田里，拉扎尔轻嘶了一声——他的手好像被石头还是麦芒割破了。罗南完全没注意他们两人把自己辛苦种成的麦子压得东倒西歪，拉扎尔乖顺地躺在麦秆上的样子简直是在献祭，不是说有奉上祭品换取风调雨顺的仪式吗？他觉得自己现在就是在经历某种仪式，甚至连胡乱扒开衣服的动作都有虔诚在其中。  
他试着开始动，拉扎尔闷哼一声闭上了眼，像抓救命稻草一样抓紧了身下的麦秆，皱着眉连冷汗都滑落下眼睫，似乎在忍耐某种极痛苦的事。  
“我弄疼你了？”罗南紧张地停了下来，怕自己贸然动作伤到了对方，但他话还没脱口，拉扎尔就使劲儿摇了摇头。  
“尽管做，”他颤抖着吐出一口气，拍拍身上的年轻人以示鼓励，“比这更糟的事多着呢。”罗南选择听从。

罗南知道自己脸上有伤口，尖利的麦芒是始作俑者，但那只是有些刺痒（尤其是在混杂了汗液之后），而他并非唯一的受害者——拉扎尔脸上也有不甚显眼的小红痕，正慢慢渗出细密的血珠，托他们滚下来时的大幅度动作所赐。  
然而拉扎尔根本不管自己的伤口，他撑着胳膊努力让自己坐起来，这个动作无意之中让他们俩个联结得更紧，罗南想象自己也变成一株小麦，而他把根茎深深扎进男人的身体宛如在大地母亲的怀中落地生根。  
拉扎尔的眼中泛着一种热病般的狂热，在清冷的月色下他却轻松褪去了白日疏离倨傲的假象——或者说现在的他才是假象呢？罗南不想搞清楚，他只想倒吸一口冷气，在男人探出鲜红的舌尖舔吻自己脸上的小小伤口时，温热，柔软，从眉骨到嘴角。这些吻不是温柔而是利刃，慢慢把一个小小的口子剖开让他心乱如麻，好像执意要剥开他温顺的皮，将里面的野兽放出来。  
“我的血好喝吗？”他按着男人后脑柔软的发丝吻那片薄唇，带着点报复意味咬破几处薄薄的表皮，血腥气在两人湿润的连接处蔓延，他几乎要把自己嵌进拉扎尔体内，每一次顶撞都用上了十成十的力气，拉扎尔被撞得几乎失去平衡，只能紧紧抓着他的后背——那里一定挠出了不少血痕，修长有力的腿把他的腰夹得快要不能动作。  
“用力……”等到他再也支撑不了只能瘫软在麦堆上任人宰割，湿润鲜红的后穴已经被完全操开，饱经玩弄似的张着小嘴在每一次抽插时溅出汁液，“弄疼我…”拉扎尔的声音中带上了哭腔，实际上他确实哭了，一行滚烫的泪从眼角一直滑到发中。  
“你是不是就喜欢这样…被人摁在地上操得死去活来，啊？”罗南看见有一粒麦穗摇落到男人的胸口，那是粒干瘪的灌浆失败的农作物，他的心一沉，今年收成不会很好，他一直都知道。  
干瘪的麦穗，红润饱满的乳头，他把唇覆上后者。  
最后时刻，拉扎尔狠狠咬了他的肩一口

“我大概永远不会再见到你了？”罗南大着胆子把手摸上男人的脸，先是棱角分明的眉宇，黑发，鼻梁，已经湿漉漉而红肿的唇，最后带着调戏意味捏他的下巴，简直像是在拽老虎尾巴，但拉扎尔只是像只被挠舒服的猫咪仰着头随便怎么摸，看得他心痒痒。  
“永远…永远是个很局限的概念，马聚里耶，”拉扎尔眨眨眼睛，“也许是明天呢？”  
罗南更愿意把永远定义为今晚，至少在今晚，他永远占有了这个人，别说没有证据，麦子们，星星们——它们全在蔌簌低语作证。

后来罗南知道“第二天”的说法纯属假话，他第二天从一片混乱中爬起来，眯着被太阳照得睁不开的眼睛试图搞明白昨晚到底发生了什么，麦田，亲吻，湿润的喘息，因为剧烈运动而浑身酸痛的自己，哦，他搞明白了。拉扎尔本人走得干脆利落，迅速把自己从罗南的生活中抹得一干二净。  
但也只是一干二净了两天。

“那是......”  
“那个骑着马的——”  
“劳驾让个路可以吗？你的篮子快把路堵严实了…”  
“——是拉扎尔·德佩罗伯爵？”  
“我听说…”  
“伯爵大人！”  
罗南再次见到德佩罗伯爵是在巴黎的大街上。  
高头大马，蓝色制服，转头看他，罗南把一个人怀里的东西全都撞了下来，丁零当啷落了一地，他一边机械地道歉帮忙捡东西一边仍目不转睛盯着那个方向。  
他在看我吗？他有可能看到我吗？  
他是那样的……遥不可及。  
罗南觉得自己昏了头，他早该意识到此人身份非同一般，只是他从没想过是这个样子。他一瞬间觉得自己是不是该再次藏起来，学鸵鸟把头埋进土里，就在他估算脚底泥土硬度的时候，拉扎尔转头，准确无比地捕捉到了他的目光。怎么做到的？好像他是一片黑白画中的唯一色彩，牙牙学语的两岁小孩儿都能指出来。  
罗南只感觉心脏被人猛抓了一下——拉扎尔微微偏过头好像是在理头发，看上去对把鬓边的几缕黑发拢到脑后产生了巨大的兴趣，但是只有罗南看到，只有他会注意到那耳后一片白皙皮肤上的两道血痕，像一块洁净画布被人粗暴地甩上两条绛红，历经几日已经开始褪色，但仍是刺眼，显而易见。他怎么会注意不到那里？他不是不久前还曾经将唇覆于这块画布之上吗？  
拉扎尔没有停下他的小展览，带着一种隐秘的残忍、挑衅甚至卖弄风情（这纯粹是多此一举，风情一词于他而言已经满而过溢，就算是木桩子顶在头上也会洒出来），他就在这么个场合，众目睽睽，光天化日，把两人之间的那点事一一抖落。淑女在面对大街的窗台前偷偷撩起裙子露出吊袜带可不是比娼妓的袒胸露乳更引人遐想？伯爵傲慢地斜暼他一眼又轻飘飘地扫到别处，但这双眼睛确实只在人群中发现了他的面容，对他说：“只有我们俩个知道哦。”  
只有我们两个知道，罗南紧张兮兮地看几眼周边的人，一切如常，他们尽职尽责地扮演这幕戏的背景。  
罗南抽了抽鼻子，他又闻到了麦田中新鲜泥土和断裂秸秆的清香，一滴汗从他的鼻尖滴落到拉扎尔的胸膛上，脸上的伤口隐隐作痛还有一丝瘙痒，那是被锋利的麦芒割出来的，因为他们动作太过剧烈。  
剧烈.....  
他也是一棵麦子，深埋在男人的体内就像在大地上生根发芽。他们做得太过剧烈，身旁没被压倒的麦秆发出沙沙的不满声，乌鸦嘎嘎叫了几声又知趣地停下，只有这片固体海浪的潮水和他们的喘息为伴。  
“用力…”拉扎尔环住他的脖子气喘吁吁地说，他的眼睛亮得吓人，带有一种热病的狂热，“弄疼我…只有你——啊！再没你这样的了…”  
他再抬起头的时候伯爵大人已经结束了这一次对他的小小折磨，把目光从小农民身上收了回去盯着前方，一本正经，目不斜视，那点证据重新藏在了头发和领口下面，没人敢随便盯着德佩罗伯爵看，傻子都知道。  
但这确实发生过，罗南脸上的伤口又开始骚动，纵然它们早就该好得差不多了，他调整姿势掩盖自己起了反应的下身。后面的某个人喷着热气让他让开点路，他让开，他们隔着黑压压人脸都模糊的人还有差不多一打士兵，他意识到自己该转身走了。

下一次见面的时候，德佩罗伯爵用枪指着他。  
他盯着伯爵的眼睛看，现在那里冰冷，傲慢，毫无温存，他感到内心的猛兽在撕咬自己的皮肉，咆哮着想要破胸而出。恨为何总与情欲交缠？就算在此时，排在第一位的是让拉扎尔就此倒在血泊中，第二位则是把手再次抚上他的眉目。  
“父亲！父亲！”

“有意思，我没想过再见面是……”拉扎尔说，他前五分钟一直在走来走去，皮鞋在监狱坚硬的地面上发出哒哒的脆响，“你还挺有出息的。”他轻声说，然后在囚徒面前半蹲了下来，罗南此刻低着头脸色晦暗不明，镣铐叮当作响。  
“大人，您还想做什么？”罗南抬起头笑了笑，眼中少年人独有的愤怒根本掩藏不住，几乎要把遮眼的卷发烧着了，“把我也杀了？我劝你现在就掏枪来对着我的脑袋来一枪，因为等我自由——”  
“闭嘴。”拉扎尔说，他不知道从哪掏出串钥匙把镣铐打开了，然后把这堆铁器连着钥匙一起哐当丢在地上，剩下一个呆若木鸡的罗南盯着自己突然轻松的人双手，那串钥匙可有一大堆，就和蓝胡子的钥匙似的，摔到地上可谓是一声巨响。  
“你自由了，然后？”拉扎尔摊开手。  
罗南下一秒就尽全力把巴掌扇到了拉扎尔的脸上，伯爵踉跄一下，直接跪在了地上捂着脸半天说不出话，他显然一点也不惊讶罗南会动手，但还是疼懵了会儿，白裤子沾上灰尘，罗南居高临下看着他。  
静默片刻，他把嘴里衔着的头发吐出来，还有一点带着血的涎液，大概是牙齿刮到了口腔的软肉。这一巴掌打得够狠，罗南发誓自己拿出了干农活练出来的力气，拉扎尔用指腹轻轻摩挲着脸颊，那里几乎是马上红肿了起来，“这下可有的解释了。”他自言自语地抱怨。  
罗南盯着自己的右手，似乎还没理解自己刚才干了什么。  
“打够了？”拉扎尔说。  
罗南想了想，又用了更大的力气打了第二巴掌，同样的地方，伤上加伤，好家伙。  
然后他直接揪着伯爵大人的头发把他按在了粗糙不平的地上。  
“没有，”他说，发现自己的眼眶不争气地开始泛水光，“但我现在更想把你操死在这里。”  
罗南对自己的力气一直没什么认知，他可以扛麦子，木板，或者直接把妹妹举在肩头摘树上的苹果，大约是挺有力气，但就在此刻，拉扎尔几乎在他手下没什么挣扎的余地，他才意识到自己心中野兽的力量。他像啃猎物一样啃拉扎尔的唇，虎牙在男人的脸上刮出几道血口。  
而且他确定，虽然有层层衣物包裹，他的手移到哪里，伯爵大人的身上就会多出几道淤青。他想直接把那条碍眼的裤子撕开，拉扎尔本一直在咬着唇一声不吭地承受，这时终于开口说了话。  
“你最好从后面撕开，”伯爵冷静地说，“这样我回去走路好歹还会有外套挡着。”  
“你就这么确定自己还能走出去？”罗南说，“而不是被我掐死在这里，不声不响地断气？”另一只手移到了修长的脖颈上，一种复仇的快感从他胃里慢慢升腾。“杀”多么有吸引力啊，这个仇人，这个傲慢的敌人，这个……  
“现在杀了我？”拉扎尔不紧不慢地瞟了他一眼，就那一眼罗南就知道自己一败涂地，他输干净了，撞南墙撞得死无全尸。  
“不，你不会的。”  
他当然不会的，老天在上，他永远赢不了这个男人，长时间被栓在墙角的狗就算给它解开绳子也只敢在那一米半径转悠，生怕那幽灵一样的锁链，想象出的铁链会突然让自己窒息.  
最终罗南还是从后面撕开了拉扎尔的裤子，洁白的，包裹着男人圆润臀部的裤子——不知道为什么，他总觉得自己才是最大的输家，虽然此刻狼狈地被按在地上的显然是拉扎尔而非自己，直到柔软的肠道开始欢迎他，这些状况外的想法才被一股脑倒出去。  
“你湿透了…”罗南缓慢地试图把自己埋进去，过程并不艰难，甚至顺理成章，有层层叠叠软肉的甬道温柔地包裹着侵入者，颤抖着吐露肠液，“什么时候开始的？”  
“嗯…”拉扎尔似乎真的思考了一会，“让我想想，进门刚看到你的时候？听见你的名字的时候？”  
“操。”罗南用力贯穿了他，拉扎尔从嗓子里发出一声吃痛的呜咽，把脸埋到手臂里。

他发誓自己毫无温柔，他举手对天发誓，他所做的是惩罚，是报复，这难道不是显而易见吗？流血的可不是他而是德佩罗伯爵，像垂死的小动物一样有气无力趴在地上，只能靠手臂和膝盖支撑自己，被身后狂风暴雨般的侵犯者顶得支离破碎的人可不是他而是德佩罗伯爵——他的伯爵大人，半边眉骨几乎被地面蹭得鲜血直流，这是典型的战败者形象，他才是征服者，他才是。  
“道歉，拉扎尔。”罗南扯着拉扎尔的头发把他从地上拽起来，大概拽掉了不少根头发，他不管，“对我道歉，说对不起！”  
“……”拉扎尔咬着唇看上去打死都不会开口，半边嘴角已经被咬得血肉模糊。  
于是他啪的一声扇上男人已经被捏出不少痕迹的屁股（拉扎尔僵硬了一瞬，但也只是一瞬），扇一巴掌就说一句，直到臀上白皙的皮肉开始红肿出血点，拉扎尔仍是梗着脖子绝不认输，他从小就被人说倔，“罗南，你怎么总是认死理？”、“罗南呀，你不这样生活会好过很多”，他从没想过拉扎尔能倔得和自己不相上下，简直像拼命撞笼子的麻雀，撞死方休。  
他知道自己在溃败，他哭了。  
“…当我求你了，当我求你了。”  
求求你了，向我道歉吧，求你泣不成声哽咽着说对不起，再或者埋进我的怀里，吻掉我的眼泪求我原谅，这样我就能掏出心里那一块不敢正视的眷恋与羞愧，这样我就能堂而皇之告诉自己是你先低的头我才大发慈悲，而非…而非早就成了你的囚徒。杀父之仇的阴影扼住咽喉，记忆中的我在喊“父亲！父亲！”，可是我能怎么办拉扎尔？你要是下了地狱，第二天，不，下一秒我也许就会把匕首送进自己的胸口。  
我做不到...罗南对自己说，我做不到。  
“我做不到，”拉扎尔说，他仍在忍受身体内部撕裂的疼痛，额头抵着粗糙沙砾的地面，手指痉挛着在两侧攥紧，“你觉得我会吗？”  
不会，拉扎尔不是躺在压倒的麦秆上看着满天星辰，轻轻说“我属于你”的那种人，也不是会流着泪祈求某人原谅的那种人，他就是他自己，狼狈，疼，等下可能连好好走路都困难，但依旧是赌桌上赢的那个人。  
罗南生疏地从背后抱住他，谁能想到他抱起来是这么软呢。

罗南再次见到拉扎尔的时候差点把魂都吓没了。  
他正步履匆忙走过小巷，身侧砖墙让人有一种被挤压的感觉十分不舒服，他只想尽快走过，突然——  
“走这么快去做什么？”从上方传来一个熟悉的声音。  
罗南惊得几乎要把手里的东西噼里啪啦全摔在地上，一瞬间还以为自己遇到了什么传说中的巷子鬼魂（他一丁点都不信），直到他紧张地四处张望发现拉扎尔趾高气扬地坐在墙头。那当然是他了，一点儿没变，可能瘦了些，但仍旧是那种格格不入的气质，这四周又暗又脏，罗南打心眼觉得根本配不上当他的背景。  
“别看了，”拉扎尔扯扯嘴角，“我不是来抓你回去的，周围也没有二十打士兵。”  
罗南尴尬地低下头，毕竟自己才是那个趁着夜色掩护逃狱成功的人，此情此景怎么看都应该是他心里不是滋味。  
男人抬手朝他扔过来一个纸袋子，他吓了一跳，本能地接住好像里面是只小狗似的，不是小狗，但确实是某种软绵绵的东西，在他怀里哗啦啦作响，他朝里面看了一眼，哑然失笑。  
“白面包，德佩罗伯爵，”罗南抬头看好整以暇坐在墙头的拉扎尔，后者也正无辜地托着腮看他，“你是认真的吗？”  
“半夜可买不到什么花，你就不要要求太多了，”拉扎尔一本正经地说，让人不知道他是认真的还是在开失败的玩笑，“怎么，我突然出现在你的前进之路上，带来的不是把你再次送进监狱的士兵，而是从晚宴厨房顺来的一袋子食物，很失望？”  
“确实是’上’面，大人，”罗南使劲儿想往语气里加点名为讽刺的东西，失败了，他看着拉扎尔坐在矮墙上，靠着背后的屋脊，自在得如同在凡尔赛里靠着花墙，他的胃揪了起来，应该是某种叫思念的小东西在作祟，“你就不怕一个不稳摔下来？我可接不住你。”还有。  
还有“我以为永远也见不到你了”，自从那次不愉快的会面之后。  
“‘永远’是个很局限的概念。”  
“……”  
“不用担心我一头摔下去，”拉扎尔的语气里带上了几分厌倦，“小时候没少被逼着爬树给某个小屁孩捅马蜂窝。”罗南决定不追究那个小屁孩如今是谁，这是拉扎尔头一回谈起他们俩人之外的事，不晓得是不是最后一次，他盯着伯爵那一截晃晃悠悠的小腿看，没注意把袋子都攥皱了。  
“这些我还是给妹妹吧，”罗南嘟嘟囔囔地说，“要么分给别人…摔一下踩几脚当是捡到的，我不饿。”  
“索莱娜？”  
“是的——你又调查我？”话刚出口就他就知道自己又说了傻话，拉扎尔这种人勾勾手指头就能把他祖上八辈调查得清清楚楚。  
“不好意思，本人恰巧是那个连你下面长几根毛都清清楚楚的人，知道令妹的名字又怎么了？”  
罗南噎住了。  
“放心吧，绝对没有一队秘密士兵天天跟在你屁股后面走，”拉扎尔翻了个白眼，“是你那天自己说的，睡得像死了一样，梦里还在嚷嚷什么索莱娜这里没你的事——”  
“…为难你记这么清楚了。”罗南不知道该说什么，他总是感到尴尬，不是因为和数次肌肤相亲的人相处，事实上，他从刚看清拉扎尔的脸时心就在一阵阵地发痛，一半的他在大叫大嚷着想冲上去吻这个混球，一半在碎碎念着要赶紧离开这儿，都快把他撕开了，他觉得自己说什么都像个傻瓜。男人线条纤长优美的小腿仍垂在那儿一晃一晃的，脚踝侧的骨骼干净利落地凸出来一块，罗南发现自己特别想念握住它们的感觉，甚至想再试一次。  
非常想念。  
“你以为我是来做什么的？”拉扎尔轻巧地从墙头一跃而下，落地翩然像蓝鹦鹉的绒毛，就算六英尺下埋着人也不会被从永恒的睡眠中吵醒，“专程给你送面包？”  
他靠近，罗南（再一次）发现他并没有比自己高多少，他们很少这么相安无事面对面站着。奇怪，巴黎喧闹泥泞人来人往的大街上，烈日当空，昨夜下雨带来的水洼在以肉眼可见的速度消失，拉扎尔骑在骏马上回头看他的时候高得遥不可及；星星争先恐后跳出来，满天撒着面包屑的那个晚上，麦子们窸窸窣窣说着悄悄话，同样是他，穿蓝色外套，头发用一根发带绑成马尾的他，躺在草堆上的时候又好像小得能藏在口袋里度过一生。  
而现在是午夜，天空黯淡无星，现在的他和自己很接近，不高不矮，大概一朵鸢尾的距离。  
“马聚里耶——”  
“叫我罗南。”  
“罗南，这么跟你说吧，”伯爵的眼里居然带着点笑意，“这堵墙倒了我们都得死，‘砰！’的一下连渣都不剩。”  
“哦，”罗南说，“我倒是觉得这破地方还能撑一会，再不济也要到明天太阳升起来。”  
“那就...不是今晚要操心的了。”  
拉扎尔欺身上来吻他。他吻回去。这是个很简单的道理，有人吻你你就吻回去，你可以抓他的衣服，可以搂他的腰，可以同他缠绵，可以把他的名字记到死，你甚至可以爱他。  
他把纸袋子随便丢在了脚下，没人管这种小细节。

“爱为何物？”罗南问那只天牛，“你如何做到对一个人既爱又恨呢？”  
鞘翅目的小东西抖了抖触角，他的信息处理能力还不够接受这些情感咨询。  
罗南叹了口气，捏着天牛的翅膀把它有多远扔多远，然后继续郁郁寡欢。

怎么说…罗南，一个濒临一无所有，但暂时还觉得自己拥有一切的年轻人，还没想过自己的结局。死亡当然想过，多半是浪漫主义的方式，他会挥舞着自由的旗帜在枪炮中倒下，尸体旁盛放鲜花——别开玩笑了，他知道尸体旁不会长玫瑰或者雏菊，只会僵直变冷然后长蛆。所谓结局是指他和拉扎尔会有怎样的分离，对，分离。  
这是横贯于他和自由之间的一道悬崖，罗南晓得自己在蒙着眼睛驾车直冲深渊而去，在粉身碎骨之前他还不想想太多。  
那天他冲在最前头，甜腻的血腥与枪火味儿简直让人呕吐，他擦掉睫毛上溅到的血液，它们已经开始凝集变干，让视野残缺不全，就在这残缺不全的视野中，他知道自己的结局来到了，马车咆哮着毫无减速，深渊立在他的面前幽暗无声。  
拉扎尔转过头看见了他，虽是电光火石间，但罗南相信自己在那双眼中看到了如释重负的解脱。  
“我准备好了。”他呢喃着说，突然想起来家里的麦子还没收，就让它们自生自灭吧。  
他听见枪响。

罗南再次醒来的时候看见了破旧的天花板，他本以为自己到了天堂（或者下地狱），可是三秒后他意识到无论天堂还是地狱的天花板都不会掉灰。  
然后他转动僵硬的脖子，天哪，颈椎在咔咔作响，他看见自己的妹妹。  
“索莱娜…”他呢喃，“我一定是还活着，因为我打包票，我们死后是不会去同一个地方的。”  
“哥！”

罗南麻木地听自己的妹妹说自己有多幸运，一颗子弹穿身而过，“那可是子弹啊！”，差一点点，他们甚至以为他已经当场毙命，但他醒过来了，真是上帝垂怜。  
真的吗？  
“那…那个人，”他试图斟酌用词，“德佩罗伯爵，你大概没印象？蓝制服，长头发——”  
“不知道，谁知道呢？要么断头台刀片一落要么路灯，多半是路灯，咔嚓一下快得很。”  
“…你说是路灯？刚刚是你在说话？”  
“路灯…”罗南重复了两遍这个词，怅然若失，路灯，咔嚓，他知道怎么发出这种声音——你要是往蓬松的麦田上一踩，就能听见脆弱的麦秆折断的咔嚓声，还有冬天结了冰的湖面，你往中间冰面最薄的地方走，咔嚓。  
他感觉自己在一张张揭谜底外面盖着的油纸，直觉告诉他这个谜底一点都不讨人喜欢，他讨厌在黑暗中摸东西，或者把手伸进个看不见里面有什么的箱子，或许有蛇呢，还是更可怕的东西，有蛇吗？有——  
咔嚓。  
罗南突然想吐，并非子弹穿身而过的后遗症，也不是恶心，他只是突然，突然觉得所有内脏都不属于自己了，它们全都成了叛徒，一股脑地要从嗓子里挤出来。  
“路灯？路灯？哈哈哈...”他张了张嘴居然笑了出来，没笑几声又开始拼命咳嗽，伤口扯得他脑袋一阵阵发晕，于是干脆从床榻上挪下来跌跌撞撞想往外面走，索莱娜睁大眼睛看他，大概以为自己的哥哥陷入了某种疯病，“他们怎么…他们怎么能这么做？”  
“哥！”索莱娜红了眼眶不知所措地过来扶他，“你在说什么呢…”  
“呕——”他终于吐了出来，跪在地上吐得一塌糊涂，血块，胃液，胆汁，到最后是空气，挤压着咽喉发出某种垂死小动物的声音，可是还没完，他把手指用力压在舌根出，吐不出来了，心和灵魂这两样东西他怎么都吐不掉。  
罗南紧紧攥着左胸口的布料，那里几乎被他刚才吐的时候扯成了破布，破布下面是绷带，绛红的血慢慢渗出来，那儿有个不大不小的弹孔，恰恰擦着个致命点而过，第五个肋间后面拼命跳动的小肉块。他记得那个感觉——甚至不疼，只是一重，他紧盯着开枪的人，拉扎尔看着他的眼睛，还有在最后一秒颓然下落的枪口。该死，就算在那种时候他还是好看得要命，货真价实的要命，罗南倒下的前一秒在想什么来着？对了，他在想拉扎尔是不是把头发剪短了，伯爵先生就是来要他命的，可能是上帝派来的吧（虽然罗南怀疑上帝会不会这么无聊），黑色头发棕色眼睛，光是站在那儿就毁了他的生活，让他肝肠寸断，还把自己的胆汁吐出来。  
你留给我的好东西，罗南想，他摩挲着被血浸透的绷带，拉扎尔，你留给我的好东西。  
咔嚓，还有可能是那天黑发男人悄悄走到他背后，无意踩断一小根树枝发出的声音，  
灼人的泪夺眶而出，他终于哭了出来，一边做着无意义的干呕一边哭得喘不过来气，眼泪和控制不住的口水顺着脖颈往下淌，“我的天...”他的嘴巴都要张酸了，眼睛也睁不开，“我的天啊…”  
很久以后他都记得嘴里那股胆汁的苦味。

一...二…三…  
他数到第三个，然后戛然止步。  
罗南到底还是没勇气去找路灯，那颗子弹把他打得漏了气，所有怒火和仇恨，热血与梦想都在他醒来的那个夜晚从伤口悄悄鱼贯而出——他鼓足了气，就这样也只是支撑到第三个而已。  
第一个，不是；第二个，没有；第三个，开什么玩笑呢？  
他在第三个路灯下摇摇头然后转身离去，第三个没有那就永远没有，这是他给自己定的规矩，事不过三。  
但他余生，不长的余生中确实永远没再见过拉扎尔，这次的永远很称职，有时候他会想这应该是最好的结局。

罗南后来又回过一次自己曾经的家，主要是为了看看麦田，那里现在荒草遍布，如果拔草得用上一个星期才能拔完，麻雀落在其中叽叽喳喳啄食残余的干瘪穗粒。他趟过那条河床布满碎石的浅滩，这条只能冲走落叶的细流据说是某个怒涛汹涌大河的分支，从巍峨高山上的发源地奔泻而下，经历重重磨难终于偃旗息鼓，罗南恍然觉得这个幼时玩伴已经不是阳间之物，冥河黑色的河水攀附上他的脚踝，他以为背后传来卡隆的船桨声，后来意识到是天边闷雷滚滚。  
这还是一个黄昏，乌云沉重如同即将垂坠跌落，幽黑的云层深处有雷电一闪而逝，罗南知道马上就要有一场大暴雨到来。  
“暴雨……”天色将他的脸映衬得晦暗不明，只有领口的红色布巾仍然鲜艳，简直是某种不详预兆。  
胆汁的苦味又涌上喉头。


End file.
